Triplets
by Krystal Skellington
Summary: 5XOC! Okay, so 5, and 16, have triplet stitchpups. 1 is a butthole. Everyone is out of character when defending stitchlings :P Well, enjoy, R&R, flames will only help me make marshmallows, yada yada yada.


5 and 16 sat anxiously in the workshop where 5 would normally work as 2's assistant. For a while now, 16's been feeling weird lately, and the two decided to ask 2 if anything was wrong. At the moment he had to leave to check something. He came back a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Smashing news, you two." 2 exclaimed. "16 is pregnant. You're going to be parents."

The two had different facial expressions. 16 had a look of pure happiness on her face, while 5 had a look of uncertainty and anxiety.

"2... A-Are you sure?" 5 asked nervously. "I don't think I'm ready for all this yet."

"Yes, I'm sure, 5, and you will make a great father. You have all that a good parent needs. Believe me." 2 replied.

One week later, 16 and 5 went back to 2. It seemed that 2 was even more excited now than he was last visit.

"More good news." 2 said. "I've found three souls inside of 16. That means triplets."

5 felt like he was going to pass out. His thoughts ran wild. His head was spinning. When he finally regained control, he had one thing to say.

"T-triplets?" he asked shakily.

"Isn't it wonderful?" 16 asked, hugging 5 tightly.

When they got home, 16 told Pi2, 17, and 21 the news. They were very excited and happy for the two.

"I can't believe it." 17 said. "Triplets!"

"Stitchlings are so cute!" Pi2 added.

"Stitchlings are also a huge responsibility and a big annoyance. If you ask me, 5 and 16 aren't fit to be a mother and father." 1 said as he walked in.

"Excuse me?" 16 asked.

"If anyone is an unfit parent, it's you, 1." 21 said. "No offence, 17."

"None taken." she said awkwardly.

"I say that we don't need 3 more to take care of." 1 said. "Now, maybe the three souls should be terminated before 16 is the size of the whole sanctuary!"

"What was that, 1?" someone asked. 1 turned around to see 5. "About killing my children? And 16 being the size of the sanctuary?"

"Okay, no one is killing the triplets." Pi2 said calmly.

"And if I catch you trying to hurt them, Dad, then so help me…" 17 balled her hands into fists.

"That's enough, young lady." 1 told her. "And what if I don't agree with this? I feel we should destroy the souls now."

"You want me to do it, Boss?" 8 asked curiously.

"No one is going to do it." Pi2 put a needle in between the stitches where her hand used to be. She proceded to chase 1 around the church until he couldn't run anymore. 8 loomed over Pi2 ominously. He pulled out a big blade and threatened her with it. He managed to rip her fabric a little bit, but she could get away before he could finished.

"Anyway, no one is going to hurt 16 or my babies. I don't care what you think, 1."

From that day on, 5 never left 16's side.

Soon, about a month later, the triplets were due. As 5 stood outside the workshop, he had an anxious expression on his face and 9 tried to calm him down.

"They'll be fine, 5." he said reassuringly. "Don't worry."

5 sighed, still nervous. His scared thoughts still running through his head. What if the triplets get hurt? What if 16 gets hurt? What if 1 or 8 already hurt them both? He tried to get rid of the thoughts when he heard 2's voice.

"You can come in now." 2 said. 5 wasn't sure whether or not everything was okay.

He walked in to see the talisman sitting near the bed 16 was on. On another bed, were three baby stitchpunks. A boy and two girls. The bodies must've been made by 2 and 16 a while before the triplets were due. They looked healthy, the way they squirmed and moved. He smiled at them. His babies. He saw 16 in the other bed. She smiled at him contently, then at the triplets. They smiled at each other, without

speaking. They were both very glad to have three new, healthy babies.

"Our stitchlings." 5 sighed contently.

"Yeah…" she breathed.

"So, what are their names?"5 asked.

"The boy, there in the middle, is named 516. That girl with the one eye, is named 165. And the girl with the one arm, is named 615." she answered. "Apart from the missing parts on the girls, they're all perfectly healthy. I can't wait to start taking care of them."

"I love them." 5 said lovingly. "And I love you."


End file.
